Alice in Hatterland
by Inky Finger Prints
Summary: When little Alice and Hatter are seperated for 20 years, Alice finally finds him again. Hatter waited for her everyday, and when he sees her, he takes her to Wonderland to be with her forever... CANCELED!


**Please enjoy! Just to clear up some confusion, I made the world up a bit. Though there is electricity and indoor plumbing, women still wear bloomers, stocking, petticoats and multiple layers of clothing, even during the summer. It's still the time of arranged marriages, inventions that if they were even thought of, you were considered mad, (crazy) and if you didn't have classes about manners, science, literature, you were considered a peasant, and helped your parents with work for the rest of your life until you got sold to a man and had to have 6 children in hopes of one of them surviving.**

**It's a world that's cruel and still new and developing and people who see things either blurt them out and go to an asylum, or keep them hidden for the rest of there life and live with the fact that they really might be mad… Enjoy!~**

"Hatter!" Little Alice called, running around in the rose maze, searching for her imaginary friend. Alice was turning 6 today, and she wanted to celebrate with her friend. Hatter was 9 years old, well, his body was, but he had the maturity and actual age of a 300 year old boy.

What little Alice didn't realize is, Hatter was real.

Alice had the Wonderland's Eye. Something you're born with. Many parents will say it's an 'active imagination' or those kids that believe in fairies, mermaids and ghosts, and likes to run around outside. They all have the Wonderland's Eye. But most grow out of it, leaving there best friends invisible for the rest of there life.

Others are known as psychics or mad men in this Victorian age.

Only the richest people in England had electricity and indoor plumbing.

But little Alice didn't need material things to keep her happiness.

All she needed was her Hatter.

"Ah!" Alice inhaled, finally finding Hatter having tea in the gazebo in the center of the maze. "Hatter! Come on! You're going to miss the cake and presents!" Alice pouted. But on the inside, she was happy she finally found him.

Alice didn't have any friends, being homeschooled and having the neighborhood kids calling her a 'liar' and a 'weirdo'. Many parents of those children thought she was mad, always talking to the air. But if you could 'see', you would see the handsome brunette, with penetrating green eyes, a top hat that was only six inches (he has yet to grow) and a suit that only the wildest imagination can create, with many pocket watches and buttons adorning the coat and pockets.

"I'm coming Alice. I just wanted to have some tea." He took a sip of the wonderful fragrance, and eyed her suspiciously. Alice had on a dark blue dress that went with her blue eyes and blond hair. She had her curly hair up in a high ponytail, her side bangs framing her childish face. Her cheeks were flushed from the occasional running she did looking for him.

"Would you like some tea too?" He asked, setting the cup on it's matching plate.

Alice nodded do hard, her curls were up when her head was down, and vice versa. Alice sat next to Hatter as he poured her some jasmine tea in her favorite black and white checkered with dark red swirls cup.

He held it out to Alice, who was looking down and had her lips pursed together. Her hands clutched her dress on the sides, like she was forcing back tears. "What's the matter Alice?" He set the cup down; worried that she was going to have a brake down. A few tears escaped then, and she scrunched up her face, like she smelled something bad. Hatter turned his whole body towards Alice, and pulled her in for a hug.

She let a few sobs out and hid her face in his chest. "My-My parents were arguing again…" Alice was worried that her parents were going to have a divorce. Even on her birthday they argued. "What should I do?" she cried.

Hatter rubbed her back, trying to sooth her and stop her body jerking sobs.

After a few minutes, about half an hour of tears and shaking shoulders, Hatter finally said, "Let's go celebrate your birthday!"

Alice sniffed and wiped her eyes clear of tears. "Ok." Hatter took out a white handkerchief with 10/6th's embroidered on it. He whipped the tears clutching to her chin and eyelashes and kissed her forehead with tenderness.

They had tea with her stuffed bears and bunnies and cats, within her lace and fluff filled room. Later they had cake and laughed the entire time, both of them secretly thinking of Alice's parents, and what terrible fortune was to come.

**OK! Finally done! This was basically the chapter to introduce the time and the characters… and the adorable relationship they had together~ The next chapter will be the chapter full of sadness and suspense~ It'll be up shortly!~**


End file.
